Left 4 Dead Journey to the Islands
by CaptainHookEM1
Summary: An overly paranoid mask wearing pychopath, a katana wielding samurai nut, a smart southern, and a gun crazy sniper meet on the way to the journey to the islands. Will they survive the infected or survive each other?
1. Chapter 1 Time to Survive

**Chapter 1**

**Time to Survive**

"No food and only a gallon of water left. Not even," a voice said in a large shed like garage with a safe room door leading inside. "Been a three weeks since I've been in here; do they starve or decompose? My last chance now is using the truck to head to the islands of Hawaii." An old armored tanker truck stood waiting for a driver; it smells like diesel but wasn't a gas truck. Above the armor and fenced metal plating reveals words saying "Dadsons Seal Coating" on the side of the tank.

Footsteps sounded from the second story of the shed, the stairs were wooden as a figure in grey blue jeans stepped down. He grabbed a black jacket with protective plating to prevent bites; he wore a mix bottom piece of a paintball mask and attached safety sunglasses on the upper part with a mix of glue and duck tape; it was to prevent any blood or guts going in his mouth or eyes. He wore grey armored gloves which were also duck taped on. He put on baggy biffs which were lightly armored to prevent being slowed down. He wore tennis shoes to increase his speed.

He put his hood up, a belt with three fanny packs on the side, and two glocks in his belt holsters. "Good thing I'm paranoid," the gunman said going to the corner of the room. "Hey dad I'm sorry but I have to be going you know how surviving is right?" He said as a his father came wildly out with both arms chopped off and chained to the wall, "Mom would want me to put you out of your misery right then and now but I needed to keep my sanity so I had to cut you arms remove your jaw and double chain you to the wall and cement floor. Good memories but your still one of them," he grabbed a hatchet and split the skull of his own father. He threw the blade and grabbed a single tire iron.

He looked out at morning outside and saw nothing but heard grunting noises, he opened it up and an infected was sitting on the ground. He went up and kicked it in the back of the head, "This is so gonna be worth it, I think surviving like this is better than waiting and working out," he stomped his foot on the infected, "How easy do you die?" he pieced the heart and did nothing; he started piercing it three times and died. "And then he died, better bring a machete or two."

He pushed the button on the garage and made a loud noise and he alerted the horde.

He quickly got in and started the truck and made loud rubble. He thought about the knee cappers he added on and thought this would happen. He put it in gear and slowly moved forward, an infected slammed into the truck and died. Others soon followed or rammed by the heavy machine. He decided if others were around he might do them a favor, he gained distance down the empty road and stopped to reverse. They've been run over and some crawling toward it and he simply moved forward to the west.

He traveled down the road by dying cornfields, he found a few vehicles along the way but still kept going. He thought it was awesome to have a very slow metabolism so it won't be hard for him to constantly be finding food if he was desperate. He heard a rumbling noise and saw an overly large monster called a tank coming out of the dying fields trailing him. The truck was too fast but it threw part of the asphalt at it. Luckily it was too far to hit but he thought if he was traveling on foot he wouldn't even made it to the small city of his used to be home.

Closer he got to the city more and more infected were around to chase the truck. A small wooden roadblock stood in the way of the armored machine but he thought twice about ramming in incase of a flat tire. He slowed the truck down and ran to move them, an infected ran out him and he punched it in the face and watched the driverless truck slowly crushed it to death. He quickly got in and with all the adrenaline happing he forgot it was a manual truck and had to turn it on again. Before going in he heard a screaming noise and saw something flew straight at him, called a hunter. As soon as he got in and the hunter clawed at his leg gear and noticed it went almost right through. He closed the door and started the truck and moved forward heading down more a truck repair place.

He slowly moved the truck up to the door and entered with a tire iron in his hand, he switches on the lights but they didn't activate. He attached a flash light on his left arm by putting duck tape around it. He turned it on and looked through the garage he saw blood, the dead, camp sites, and someone crying. He needed to clear out the garage before looking for the cries. He walked around and saw an infected up against the wall puking its guts out literally. He bashed the head and went down instantly, "Headshots huh?" he said aloud. He heard something barged through the door and heard coughing, not a human cough. He went to search for it; his legs were shaking and pulled out his glock but had the tire iron on his right hand. A wet rope wrapped around him and dragged him to a dark corner. He managed to move just enough for his weapon to shoot the thing dragging him. It loosened up but walked toward him and quickly put the flashlight on it and it was a tall and had a deformed face, called a smoker. He stood there for a moment but ran at it and kicked it back, it stumbled back and aimed his glock at its head and shot it. It fell dead and he put his hand on his head and was breathing uneasy, "C'mon this is an apocalypse, get you act straight you need to survive," he said to himself.

He finally got over it and went towards the cries. A room with sparks lit up the room but only for a few seconds repeating its pattern. He walked in and saw an infected girl with long sharp claws called a witch looking straight at him. He jumped back into the darkness and swore he skipped a beat. He slowly closed the door so he could get spare tires for the truck and other parts.

He forced the garage open and gathers all the equipment he needed to make for the journey to the east. He had a few moments rest and checked the scratch the hunter made; it was bleeding. He thought to himself how long had it been. He looked at the walls by the camps and saw writings by survivors. They said how they turned and one said in five minutes. He thought to himself and it must be a bite in order to turn not a scratch. He found a med kit and decided to put it on his back in case he needed it.

Once everything was all set he continue to drive east down the country road of Illinois. Hours of driving and only fifty or more infected hit him. The truck stopped and he needed to walk around a bit in case anything happens but when he does a noise of inhuman barfing noise sounded in the field. He took out his glock and pointed it at the dead corn field; what came out was an overweight infected couch potato, called a boomer.

They met eye to eye and none of them moved; he held his weapon up and it went back into the field. "It knows my weapon is lethal," he said to himself. He pretended to turn to the truck and turned again and shot at the visible boomer and exploded, "He had an exploding ending. No that sucks never again," he said and drove down the road towards a small town.

He entered the town and it looks as though they were overrun a few days ago. Nothing but fires and the dead laying around; he got out looking around and there were no infected around. "Hey you!" A voice said on top of a roof, "Where you going?"

The kid was eighteen, he had light brown hair, his clothes were ripped and noticed he had blood stains; he waved him down with a katana in his hand "Have you been bitten!" the gunman questioned him.

"I'm immune!" he said as he climbed down.

The gunman pulled out his glock, "For how long?" he said aiming at him.

"Dude dude chill it's been a week since I got bit. Are immune?" He said questioning him.

"I've been scratched but not bitten. I just got out of hiding and need food," the gunman said.

"I got some but please I beg you take me with you!" He begged.

"Hurry before more show and bring a gun," he said.

Few minutes later they packed everything in the truck and had to throw out some of the spare tires for the survivors and the food. They soon headed east down the deserted road.


	2. Chapter 2 Deadshot

_**Authors Notes: When we last seen the two survivors the masked man escaped his safe room and had a couple of close calls with some of the special infected. As he makes it to the east he spots an overrun town with one immune survivor. As they make their way they meet someone who may be gun crazy. By the way Schamber's first name is actually Bill.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Deadshot**

The roaring of the armored truck crosses miles and miles of cornfields. They haven't said a word to each other for thirty miles of open road.

"My name's-," the immune survivor soon got cut off with a gun pointed to his head.  
>The mask man soon realized what he said and put away the gun, "A little jumping hearing a human voice and not some of those zombies."<p>

The survivor gave out an awkward grin, "its cool man. My names Chester."

"Hook here. They're some weird monsters out there. Some steroid rock throwing muscle head, a perverted tongue snatching shit face-," Hook got cut off by Chester.

"Must we use that kind of language? I mean cussing is usually frowned upon," he explained.

Hook stomped on the brakes near the intersection and yelled at him, "I've been stuck in a safe room for three weeks working on this truck and the only ones who I've been talking to is my infected father who I killed so what does that tell you how I feel like? I think that I lost my insanity and now I have no hell of an idea what I'll do next!"

"I think I should drive the truck then?" Chester said in a quiet voice.

"Do you have a CDL License?" Hook asked. Chester shook his head, "Then quit your bitching."

They moved on to a city in Iowa and found that there's no way to pass without crossing it. "Look at those fences," Chester said as they move closer and closer to it. "Hook a fence is right there!"

"Screw the fence I'm ramming it," Hook said as they ran into the fence bringing it with him. He swerved into a living tank. It roared with anger and Hook decided to ram it to a traffic jammed cars and died on impact with the other two slammed into the windows.

Chester who wore his seat belt leaned against the dash board with a few cuts and bruises while Hook flew head first into the window. Hook struggled his way out the window and soon climbed out the truck. He looked at the tank up close and shot it in the head, it barely made it in the skull. "A tank of a way to die ouch," he rubbed his head and shoulders.

Chester got out of the truck and walked by Hook, "How did you survive that?"

"Inbuilt helmet," Hook replied.

Suddenly an infected ran up to them screaming and then something blew its head clean off. Hook and Chester looked up at a three story building and saw somebody with a hunting rifle. "Don't move!" The sniper yelled and shot another behind them. "Get in here!"

They ran into the building going up the three flights into a safe room door. Two survivors were inside and the one who yelled at him aimed his weapon at the survivors. "That truck still runs?" The young man had a bolt action hunting rifle in his hands. His hair was short dirty blonde with blue eyes, he was well dressed in casual clothes even for someone carrying a sniper. The other guy was a bit young and scrawny. Not enough meat on him for the infected Hook thought. He could have worn his clothes for more than a week or two and reeks.

Hook just stared at him, "I don't know you go out there and see cause the room is spinning at the moment," he sat against the wall.

"You two waiting it out?" Chester asked.

The one without the gun replied, "No we're waiting for pizza guy to show," he said sarcastically.

"Anyways any of you a mechanic?" the sniper asked.

"He might be?" Chester said.

"I am not a mechanic!" Hook said groggily.

"Then what's with the wheels and tools on the side of that truck? You fail," the sniper said in anger.

"Look I planned it right but I forgot I can't repair a damn thing," Hook said.

The sniper face palmed, "You have got to be kidding me you damn moron! And by the way, that wheel you have. Yeah it needs to be replaced in a garage! It's not a car! You fail again!" he yelled at him.

Chester decided to cut in, "Guys listen do you think it's a good idea if we stop arguing and start working together?" They all look towards him waiting for him to say something else. "I mean we're in a middle of an apocalypse, we have a plan, and we may still have a truck! I mean there's four of us and gosh knows how many of those things are out there!" He looked to the sniper, "You what's your name?"

"Um West why-," Soon got off by Chester.

"And you what's your name," pointing at the guy sitting in a chair.

"Schamber you dumb-," soon interrupted by Chester again.

"Then I say we go out there and fix that truck!" Everyone was dumbstruck by his speech but soon West chuckled.

"You said we had a truck first then you said we need to fix it," he said being smart.

Hook cut in, "We have a truck but we don't know whether or not it works."

West nodded his head in agreement, "So what you're saying is you want me to guard from the safe room while you three go out there and see if it still runs?"

Schamber stood up suddenly, "Wait why do I have to go?" he yelled out.

West had an annoyed look, "Okay listen, I'm better off with a rifle than a tire iron," directing his words to Hook, "And I'm the one guy that doesn't care if you live or die now get out there before I make a new hole in your abdomen!"

Schamber groaned as he uncovered a shotgun wrapped in cloth. Hook ran at Schamber pushing him to the ground and grabbing his shotgun. West quickly had his sights on Hook thinking he was going to and shoot but instead was cuddling it like a lovable animal.

"Hey that's mine," Schamber whined.

Hook pulled out his yet to be reloaded pistol and threw it at him, "Here!"

"Hook what is wrong with you?" Chester asked tilting his head.

West rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Okay everyone is happy now get out there and I'll lay down covering fire," as checked his rifle and ammo.

"I'm not!" Schamber whined again.

"Schamber I swear I will make this painful!" He cried out.

Hook gathered the remaining shells and walked out without them, "Hook wait for me!" Chester cried out coming with him.

He saw a few infected around the truck and pulled out the tire iron about to run out them. Chester stopped him and whispered to him, "How about we study them first like you did to that thing you rammed," Chester said.

They walked quietly to the truck and stopped in front of the door, "Screw it," Hook cried out and hit the nearest infected with the tire iron cracking its skull open.

Schamber cowardly ran to the truck trying to start it but nothing happened. He got out and ran to the stairs again and an infected pounced him and bit his arm. He soon shot him with blood on his face and ran to the safe room door.

Meanwhile Hook got in the truck putting the clutch in and starting it. It worked fine and soon shut it off.

They retreated up the stairs until an infected jumped on Hooks back biting his shoulder, "What? Nothing to chew on?" He punched and kicked it down the stairs heading into the safe room door locking it.

West walked up and said, "Anyone bit?"

"I'm immune," Chester replied.

"Yeah but not though the armor," Hook replied.

"Yeah," Schamber said in disappointment.

Chester put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's hope you're-," soon got cut off by a bang and finally snapped when he noticed a bullet hole in Schamber head.

West's jaw dropped when Hook did the unthinkable, "He's been bitten what do you suspect?" Hook said calmly like nothing important happened.

"Hook how could you?" Chester voice shook with fright.

"Dumbass don't listen he could've been immune!" West yelled at him.

Hook scratched the back of his head, "He could also been one of those mutated things or worse."

West aimed his sniper at him and at the same time Hook raised his shotgun.

They both tested each of who would shoot first, "West if you shoot then I may accidently or for that matter purposely shoot you dropping you dead and for me I may bleed to death."

"If I take you with me it doesn't really matter," West said with no fear.

"So let me get this straight. I killed Schamber over here and then we kill each other making Chester alone and soon die from the hunger or those infected zombies out there," he explained.

"Okay guys guys guys listen how about we just head east without killing each other," he explained as both the gunman pulled their weapons down and agreed with him.

They gathered ammo and little food and headed down roads that they manage to maneuver around until headed down south on a highway before reaching a military road block.

West who was on the right side of the of the truck saying, "Hook stop the truck," he said trying to be calm. "Stop the truck!"

Hook trying to stop the truck and did everything he could, changing gears, shutting it off and did nothing. "Um bail," he said jumping out.

The other two passengers looked at each other and jumped out and left the truck swerving onto its side and exploded into the barricade.

Hook soon ran up to them maniacally laughing, "Did you see that truck explode!" He laughed more, "That was out only ride to the east," he laughed getting down on all fours.

"Hook lost it," West commented on the situation. "Now that we pissed off the military how are we going to explain it to them?" He calmly as military soldiers in gas masks aimed their weapons at them.

"Put your weapons down now!" One of them said.

They put their weapons down except Hook who was still laughing and talking nonsense.

One of the soldiers went up and used the butt of the gun and knocked him out. "Get down on your knees and put your hands on your heads now!" They grabbed the back of their shirts and carried Hook into a nearby base.

Chester asked quietly, "Where we going?"

"Shut up and keep walking!" Another soldier replied.


End file.
